Bored
by zuzuthehuntress
Summary: Mr. D was bored. He was so bored that he didn't even feel like summoning something edible, despite the fact how hungry he was...  How is Chiron involved with Mr. D's problem? What's Chiron's problem? One-shot  Read and review! Humor because of the end.


**Review if you think this is the randomest fanfiction ever! Happy belated Thanksgiving!**

Mr. D was bored. He was so bored that he didn't even feel like summoning something edible to eat, despite the fact that he was starving. _Hmmm…_ he thought, _maybe the Old Horse would like to do some chores for me…_

"Hey Old Horse," he called out, twirling a grape vine around his fingers. "Do me a favor, and run over to Walmart and buy me some grapes, will you?"

Chiron looked up wearily from the newspaper he was reading. "Can't you just summon them?"

Dionysus sighed impatiently. "I don't feel like it, "he muttered, "Now go get me some grapes."

Now it was Chiron's turn to sigh, as he reluctantly dropped the newspaper, grabbed his wallet, sat into the wheel chair, and rolled away.

Walmart was packed for the holidays. Chiron wove in and out of the bustling crowd as he made his way to the fresh produce section. He was scanning the isles, murmuring about how Mr. D never did anything by himself when two employees, a lady and a man saw Chiron struggling to find his product.

"Should we help him?" one of the employees told the other.

"Yeah, and probably offer him a La-Z-Boy or something." the other one replied.

Two minutes later the employees came back, wheeling the La-Z-Boy in front of them and searching for Chiron in the crowd. "Ah ha! There he is!" cried an employee, pointing to a cursing Chiron as he skimmed past the green bell peppers. The employees turned the La-Z-Boy to his direction and hustled over to him.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you need any help with finding anything?" the first employee asked politely, slowly approaching Chiron in a kind manner.

"No madam, I'm fine." replied Chiron.

"Then would you at least like to transport on our new La-Z-Boy chairs?" asked the second employee, gesturing his hand towards it. Chiron gulped at the first glance.

"What's wrong, sir?" the lady asked.

"Oh, no, uh…" Chiron looked away. "I just don't really like electronic devices." He finally decided, praying that the employees would just buy the excuse and go away.

The man laughed. "Oh, there's nothing to be ashamed of," he said. "Here, just give it a try."

"But I'm not really comfortable with getting up." Chiron stammered.

"It's fine, we'll help you then. Come on, up you go."

"But…"

"Please, sir, we're trying to help," the lady pleaded.

Chiron looked around nervously. Of course he couldn't get up, he had real horse legs underneath. His mind swirled furiously, looking for ideas when Annabeth spotted him from the apple section.

"Chiron, there you are!" she said, noticing the problem going on. "Thank goodness I found you!"

She hugged Chiron fiercely as the two employees stared dumbstruck at Annabeth.

"Is she your…"

"Granddaughter." She finished, winking at Chiron. "I hope grandpa Chiron didn't cause any trouble."

"Oh, no, we were just offering him if he would like to ride on our La-Z-Boy chairs instead." The lady insisted.

"Ah…" said Annabeth. "Gramps loves his wheel chair. Doesn't want to leave it, no matter what."

The employees stared. "I see. Well, thank you for shopping at Walmart, we hope to see you soon!" they said, as they spun around and marched away. Chiron let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Annabeth. Now, I just need some grapes for Mr. D, he's too lazy to do anything." Annabeth laughed. "Ok. I think I'll come to camp with you then." She said, as she found a bag of fresh grapes and they headed to the cashier.

**An hour later…**

"I wanted purple grapes, not _green._" Mr. D said disgustedly, picking at the grapes.

Annabeth and Chiron stared at him, their eyes full of anger.

"I'm not going."

"Me neither,"

"You could've just told me in the first place!"

"Bye."

Annabeth stormed out of the room and Chiron wheeled out, leaving Dionysus even more miserable. He sighed. He wasn't even hungry anyway…

**Sigh, done. Review if you were crazy enough to go to Black Friday this year like me! Man, it was so crowded! Happy Holidays!**

**zuzuthehuntress**


End file.
